Drivers who frequent certain areas learn the best routes to take, including which areas to avoid and which intersections are busiest during rush hour. Learning these routes takes time and intuition, however. Drivers who are inexperienced with a geographic area, such as new drivers or drivers that recently moved into the geographic area, need time to learn how to best navigate the area. One way to expedite such learning is to ask someone with more experience driving in that area. Different drivers have different priorities, however. For example, one driver may wish to drive on freeways as much as possible, even if that means sitting through traffic. Another driver may wish to reach his or her destination as soon as possible despite travelling a longer distance or reducing fuel economy. Therefore, the question of how to best navigate a geographic area is somewhat subjective relative to the driver's priorities.